User blog:Jadisofeternity/ posting fan fiction story ideas on my blog
ATM I am too busy/lazy to learn how to make a proper article, so I am going to post basic concepts of my fan fictions on my blog, starting with what the picture on my profile is about. Thi s picture: To most people this is a sort of creepy picture, I apologize for that, but the story is maybe slightly less creepy. I got to thinking, why is Van Kleiss evil? well, he has no friends and nobody loves him really but his dog. He has followers who are attracted to his power but none of them really cares about him as a person. Even bad guys need love, right? Then thought, why is Breach evil was before the lambs and lions episode but that one confirmed it? She's evil because she's lonely, just like Van Kleiss. So the solution to both of their evil would be they have a romantic relationship are often together anyhow, so that's easy and then they are not so lonely and the world become overall a less evil place. In the fan fiction, She realizes this and decides she should try to seduce him, She has daydreams about how to do it. Because he is no longer really human, she can't seduce him in the way she would with a human male --he's not particularly subject to normal human physical passions. BioWulf comes and interupts her daydreams, summoning her to meet with the Master, she thinks, "good here's my chance" but when she meets with him, he treats her badly, as he often does,this was written before lambs and lions, so no time travel device yet and she is angry with him and decides that he's not worth the trouble to seduce, not even to save the world. so, this picture of her kissing him is an illustration of her fantasy in that episode. Was planning another episode in which she would get him into a situation where she had power over him in some impossible place about to be destroyed, probably and she would decide to talk to him about the idea. he would agree to it just long enough to convince her to take him home to Abysus and then he would go back to treating her with his usual disrespect. She would get angry at him for this, and withdraw, leaving him alone to think about it. He then realizes that she is right, THat they make a good team and being together romantically is a wise political move. He also realizes that he actually enjoyed having her as a romantic partner during the time he was pretending to care about her. THen he realizes, he wasn't really pretending, he really does care about her. However, at this point she is still very angry that he pretended to care, when he didn't, and so he will then have to convince her that he really does care now, and he's truly sorry he treated he so badly in the past. through all of this, though, they will have to deal with BioWulf's jealousy, for he does tend to be a very jealous doggy. THat will be overcome in the end when BioWulf finally realizes that if he truly cares about the master, he wants what is best for the master, and at this point a romantic relationship is what is best. BioWulf and Breach have always been good friends. She would be very respectful of his feelings in this matter. that's the basics of the story. although I might do more taking into account the time travel device and all we learned about them in Lambs and lions. I write fan fiction with no attachment, so if you want to steal any and all parts of it, jsut make sure to put it in your own words''. I'd love to read anything you write related to this.'' Jadis. Category:Blog posts